Kakashi falls in love with a stranger
by ANIMEGRL220
Summary: What happens when a Stranger comes into Konoha No Kuni? Can they help Group Seven learn anything? Or will the old flame between Kakashi and the stranger reignite? Chapter 5 is finnally up!
1. The Stranger comes to town

A/N: Hello! This is my first manga writing.please write suggestions as to things I should do differently or if I've got something wrong.Anyways, I know you're not here to listen to me babble on, so here's the story. (Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Kaia as u will see later on in the story.  
  
Kakashi sat on the ground with his back against a tree, reading "Make out Paradise" while Naruto, Sukura, and Sasuke trained.  
When he was done he went back over to the training spot.  
"That's it for today. Let's go home and eat." He said  
Everyone gathered up their weapons and started walking back to the village. They ate some ramen and ate it silently.  
They heard a long horn- the horn to open the doors to an outsider.  
"Stay." said Kakashi to the group.  
He got up and looked out the window. He saw a dark figure enter in slowly. As the figure walked by it kept its head down, not looking up to the many faces looking, but at the ground.  
Kakashi sat back down and started eating again when he heard a knock at the door. He told Naruto to answer it.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes. I'm looking for Sensei Kakashi." said the figure.  
"Master!" yelled Naruto.  
Kakashi got up, as Naruto sat down, and went over towards the door.  
"Yes?" he said.  
"Greetings from Kiro No Kuni." said the figure and then lunged at him.  
Sasuke was the first to react by grabbing the figures arm and pinning them behind it. The figure ran backwards into the wall, with Sasuke as its padding and Sasuke fell to the floor as the figure got away from the wall. Naruto got a knife out and threw it at the figure; the figure dodges it (of course) and knocked Naruto out with a pressure point. Sukura attacked the figure from head on. The figure dodged her punch, swung her around and knocked her out with a pressure point.  
By this time Kakashi was back on his feet and he and the figure were fighting head-to-head. They threw wild punches and kicks.  
The figure tired to get the knife out of the wall, but as it turned Kakashi Knocked it unconscious and it fell to the floor.  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I know you're wondering what's going to happen. So, how do you like it? Oh! Incase you are wondering, this has no particular place in the story.I guess it's just an afterward thing. 


	2. The Note

A/N: Hi again! Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyways.Let's just get right to the point.  
  
//thoughts\\ -=inner person=-  
  
Kakashi tied the person to a wooden post by the table as they continue to eat their ramen. They had several bowls before the stranger woke.  
"Mmm." they said  
"Ahh.I see you are awake." said Kakashi.  
"Go screw yourself." said the stranger as it tugged at the binds on it wrist and feet.  
"That's not very nice." he said.  
"Neither is tying someone up to a post." said the stranger getting to its feet.  
"How did you.?" said Naruto.  
The stranger put its hand into its cloak. Sasuke grabbed a dagger.  
"Whoa! I'm just grabbing a note." said the stranger taking out a small folded up piece of paper. The stranger gave it to Kakashi and stepped back while he read it.  
"Really?" he said.  
"Yes." said the stranger and started to leave.  
"Wait!" he called.  
The stranger kept moving.  
Sasuke threw the dagger and hit the stranger in the head, but the cloak fell to the floor and the stranger had disappeared 


	3. The truth about the note

A/N: Hi again! OK, so how do you like it? Is it going ok? I know I know, you don't really want to listen to me talk so, here's the story Key: //thoughts\\  
-=inner person=-  
  
They didn't touch the cape after the stranger left. It just sat there on the floor. Until the stranger got it that night. When they got up in the morning it was gone.  
"I wonder where he went." said Naruto.  
Kakashi studied the floor for a minute then looked around.  
"What is it Sensei?" asked Sukura.  
"He's still here." said Sasuke quietly.  
"How very observant." said someone coming out from the dark.  
It was the caped stranger.  
"Who are you?" asked Naruto.  
"Just a person passing by." said the stranger.  
"Why do you wear a cape?" asked Sukura.  
"To hide my identity." said the person.  
"From who?" asked Naruto.  
"From someone." said the stranger.  
"From who?" asked Naruto.  
"From someone." said the stranger.  
"From who?" asked Naruto.  
"From someone." said the stranger.  
"OK! We get the point!" said Sukura.  
"Why do you hide your identity? Why hide?" asked Kakashi.  
"The person who I hide my identity from was a nice person, and then something just changed all that." said the stranger.  
"Why are you here?" asked Kakashi.  
"The note explains it." she said.  
"And no other reason?" he asked.  
"What does the note say?" asked a little boy entering the apartment.  
He had short silver-white hair (styled like Naruto's with Kakashi's color) with darken eyes (like Kakashi).  
"Wow. The resemblance between sensei and the little boy in uncanny." said Sukura.  
"He's my son." said Kakashi.  
"What?" said the little boy.  
The stranger picked up the little boy.  
"Zenko, this is your daddy, Kakashi." said the stranger.  
"I'm Zenko!" said another little identical boy entering.  
"Oh, sorry Dayu." said the stranger, "Well Dayu, and Zenko this is your daddy, Kakashi."  
The two boys looked at him in a studying way.  
"You have kid's sensei?" said Sukura.  
"Since they look like me I guess I do." said Kakashi. 


	4. A hidden secret about the stranger

A/N: I know I know, WHEN DO THEY GET LAYED?!?! Well, it might happen in this one(, maybe the next(. Key: //thoughts\\  
-=inner person=-  
  
The stranger had surprised them all with the twin boys Dayu, and Zenko. None of them ever thought about what Kakashi had done in his past. They just presumed that he always read "Make out Paradise" and continued it till he was the teacher of Group Seven.  
Of course he had never really tried to talk to them about his past. He didn't want to. It wasn't any of their business; it was his.so why should he have to share it with them??  
Group Seven was really quiet today, none wanted to share or talk about yesterday.  
"Naruto.Sasuke.Sukura.-" said Kakashi quietly in a tree. "I should have told them, they have a right to know about my past, right?"  
"Wrong, they have no idea who you were in the past. They shouldn't know. You were very evil back then, they could never understand." said the stranger in a tree across from him.  
"How do you know who I was back then?" asked Kakashi standing up on the branch.  
"I know a lot, give me a little bit of credit." said the stranger.  
"OK, if you know so much then who's the mother of my kid's?" asked Kakashi  
"Ahhh.the answer you seek the most. You know she did you a great favor by doing this. Maybe now you'll stop your evil ways and look to the light." said the stranger and then disappeared.  
"Well that fucking helps me!" he called back.  
"Not very nice language." said one of the little boys that was walking by the base of the tree.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.  
"We are expanding our skills." said the other little boy.  
"How so?" Kakashi asked.  
"When you observe with your eyes you always depend on your eyes. When you observe with your other senses you begin to know what strength you can have without your eyes." said the little boys taking turns talking.  
"Who told you this?" asked Kakashi.  
"Our mother." said Dayu.  
"Where is your mother." asked Kakashi  
"Konoha No Kuni." said Zenko.  
"Where is she in here?" he asked impatiently  
"We do not know." said the little boys.  
  
***  
  
After practice everyone gathered around the table and ate some ramen. No one spoke. They all ate silently, listening to each other slurp and eat the noodles.  
There was a knock at the door and everyone's head turned.  
Dayu got up and opened the door and let the stranger in.  
"When are you going to take off that stupid cloak?" asked Kakashi annoyed.  
"When she feels like it." said Zenko.  
"SHE?!?!?!" said everyone in union.  
"Shit!" said the stranger and ran.  
  
A/N: well, sorry I fooled u on bout the sex, but you know what's got to happen next? THE STRANGER BECOMES UNCLOAKED! Yes! You'll finally see what I've been cooking up (.well please R & R and no flames please! 


	5. The Hot Springs

A/N: Hi again! Well this is the 5th chapter and I'm so excited that I've made it and that you've been reading it! Well. Let's just get right to the point.  
  
Kakashi got up and ran after the stranger but didn't find her. The two boys were locked into a room while the rest were sent to bed early. The boys stayed there the whole night, which was a surprise to all of them since they all thought that they would have gone out the window, which was clearly open (A/N: remember they put holes in their houses and call them windows and they don't put glass in them).  
"Why are you still here?" asked Sasuke.  
"We were told to stay here and we will." said Zenko.  
"Stop being a smart ass and tell the truth. Why are you here!?" said Sasuke.  
"Don't you have any respect?" asked a figure in the dark.  
"Who are you? Show yourself." said Naruto, who was with Sasuke.  
"To you? You must be joking!" said the voice.  
"How about to a dagger?" threatened Naruto.  
"Alright. Have your fun and then go yell for your sensei." said the voice.  
Two bare feet came out, then part of a leg and then you could tell it was a brown-haired, green-eyed woman in a Black Shadow Cherry Blossom (short) Geisha dress.  
"Wow." said both boys in union, admiring her beauty.  
She had full breasts, and a nice rounded butt. The dress showed her figure. Her hair was pinned up with chop sticks in the back with a few strands hanging out at the front.  
She moved quietly towards the door and shut it.  
"Who are you?" asked Naruto.  
"I am the mother of these two." said the woman politely.  
"Did you wear a black robe?" asked Sasuke.  
"No, those are my followers." said the woman.  
Kakashi walked down the hall and noticed some voices. He tried to open the door; it was locked. He started banging on the door and finally it busted open.  
"Kaia?" said Kakashi.  
The woman jumped out of the window and ran.  
"Kaia! Wait!" said Kakashi.  
He jumped out the window too and started running after her.  
After a long race away from each other Kakashi caught up and grabbed Kaia. She fought back and they both fell to the ground, with Kakashi on top.  
He looked into her emerald eyes as she looked into his dark mysterious eyes. He removed the mask around his mouth and his head started to lower and his lips lightly touched hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her palms planted on his chest.  
They didn't know how long they were kissing, but it finally ended (they needed to breathe).  
"Kaia, what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.  
"Why do you think I'm here?! You have sons, and they need their father!" said Kaia.  
"Why didn't I get to see them sooner?" he asked softly, his lips lightly brushing hers.  
"This is the first time I've found you since our.thing." she said.  
"I never realized how beautiful you are." said Kakashi taking a strand of hair and pushing it behind her ear.  
He lightly kissed her lips and used his hands to bring her closer. She felt his not-so-hidden arousal and arched into it.  
"Master.Kakashi?" asked Sukura running up towards them.  
Kaia split from Kakashi and started to run in the woods. Kakashi quickly put his mask back over his mouth.  
"What do you want?" asked Kakashi looking in to woods, upset by the fact that she ran.  
"I wanted to make sure that you were OK." said Sukura.  
***  
The next morning Kakashi woke in his room with something in his arms. Kaia had gotten through the window and slipped into his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead and went back to sleep  
***  
During practice all Kakashi could think about was Kaia, which was strangely unusual because he could always focus on combat. But not today. The kiss from yesterday burned his lips, her touch on his chest hurt, and the image of her in his arms, like old times, wouldn't get out of his head, no matter how many times he tried. He tried reading "Make-Out Paradise", he tried focusing on the group, watching them practice and pointing out their mistakes. He tried thinking about ramen, chicken ramen, beef ramen, original ramen, seafood ramen, but nothing worked.  
The night came and Kakashi heard a light squeak come from the boy's room. He opened the door and found Kaia, kissing and tucking the boy's in for bed. She said a little night prayer (which included him) and gave them another kiss.  
Kakashi shut the door before she kissed Dayu's forehead and went into his room and started to rest. He heard her squeak out.  
***  
The next morning Kaia wasn't in his arms. Nor was she in the apartment. Kakashi couldn't figure out why she wasn't with the boys. He thought about that as he walked to a Hot Spring near by when he heard voices, one of them was vaguely familiar.  
"Akiko, stop playing around.I want to see my boys before they wake up." said one voice.  
"Sorry, Kaia, but I'm filthy dirty with all that tree sap, because you made me sit in the tree's so I could look for Kakashi." said the woman called Akiko.  
"Akiko, is right Kaia.her taking so long is half your fault." said another woman.  
"Chinatsu, I have my reasons, which you know, to keep someone watching." said Kaia.  
"We all know it's not what you told us, why not just go and tell him? It'll save us a lot of trouble." said Akiko standing up, and getting out of the Hot Spring.  
Kakashi left before they would spot him, but something bothered him.what was her reason?  
  
A/N: Hi, did you enjoy it? I know, I know, it's the Hot Spring scene that you didn't like.sowwy, I know it's really short, but I'm sorta running out of idea's! Review and send an Idea! *Kakashi* Like sex in the Hot Springs with Kaia? *Kaia* Don't you wish. *ME* o_0, Kakashi! That might just go in there ^_^ *Kaia* Oh God! 


End file.
